Terms of surrender
by InkButterfly
Summary: It was necessary for both of them. They weren't friends or lovers, the fortress of Ikebukuro was his toy to fix or break. Shizaya (makes a change).


Title: - **Terms of surrender**

Rating: - M

Main pairings: - Shizaya, implied Izuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Yaoi, Izaya

Summary: - It was necessary for both of them. They weren't friends or lovers, the fortress of Ikebukuro was his toy to fix or break.

_A/N:- Me again. This one is Shizaya, makes a change. Enjoy._

"Namie-san, you can get out now." Spinning around madly in his favourite chair he should be his usual happy self. His humans were being as interesting as usual, the three gangs following his plans perfectly yet his mood was sour. Why? Because it was raining. Izaya got up hearing the door slam, his gaze on the multitude of small droplets pounding against his window.

It was raining again, as it always did at these times, making him wonder is the very weather itself was connected to the heart of the iron golem that was Shizuo Heiwajima. There was no doubt if he went to Ikebukuro he would find the monster broken and cowering in his bedroom, just like every other time.

It was usually regret that that ridiculous inhuman strength had lost the little control it had, or something had happened to Kasuka or the more likely case Izaya Orihara. With a sigh he continued staring at the rain with narrowed crimson. Was it worth the pain that would follow? If he went, tomorrow would be a day off and maybe a trip to Shinra's.

"Stupid protozoan." They had a strange relationship, neither friends nor enemies. But some sort of relationship existed between them. His doing of course, it was his every word and manipulative actions that he helped cultivate the fortissimo into what he was now. He and he alone had succeeded in binding the brute to him, making him submit over and over.

Sometimes he went maybe a little too far and those were the nights that it rained. The relentless downpour signalling that once again his toy had broken. He could just as easily pick up a new one. There were many of his precious humans that deserved his attention, maybe a few supernatural beings...

Though why get a new toy when there was still use in a broken one?As a god standing above everyone he alone had the power to choose. Fix or destroy? When it came to the blond he would fix him as good as new, ready once again for him to break. The cycle would repeat again and again until he decided it was enough.

Izaya Orihara did not surrender. Not unless it was part of a scheme which required him to act as if the imaginary white flag was being raised. With a groan the desk drawer was flicked open. Inside sat important documents but nothing too important, that information was stored in his mind where only he had access to. Along with those was a gun given to him by Shiki. Apparently he couldn't protect himself enough to be trusted.

Along side that was his favourite switch-blade. The raven had plenty of others, his favourite looked no different it flicked open and cut what he wanted it to. Except that the very blade had been the one to scar the protozoan. The horizontal scar that had remained all these years. Lastly next to that was a box of condoms and a large tube of lubricant. Snatching up the tube he headed for the bathroom not bothering to look back at the horrible weather.

After a long soak because the brute could wait until he was ready, Izaya slipped out of the bath making himself comfortable before opening his legs and squeezing some of the lubricant on his fingers. Why? Because that animal wouldn't prepare him. He had learnt his mistake the first time. It wasn't for his pleasure it was so he could walk tomorrow and then the day after that, as well as avoiding an embarrassing situation with the illegal doctor.

Sliding a single digit in, Izaya took his time adding another beginning to scissor him. Even if the sex was meaningless he still prepared the brute properly, so why couldn't he do the same? Adding a third and final one he stretched himself as far as he could go. Deeming himself as ready as he could be the raven threw on his clothes including his favourite jacket, slipping the three items into his pocket.

It was times like this all of his precious humans took cover inside their nice warm homes. If he caught a cold the blond would be paying for it. At last the cab stopped outside the apartment. Anyone else would think it was a normal apartment, the door still on its hinges. Of course it was like that so the fortissimo didn't let down his baby brother.

Letting himself into the apartment, Izaya covered his mouth unable to see through the thick fog of smoke. Finding the windows they were pushed open letting air into the room. The television was on, an overflowing ash tray of cigarette butts sat precariously on the side of the sofa. Everything else was in its usual neat and tidy order.

His broken toy was in the bedroom exactly where he thought he would be. "Shizu-chan? What are you doing?" The ungrateful brute ignored him pretending to sleep. With a bemused whistle Izaya went into the bathroom grabbing the tube of toothpaste along with a cup of water. "Shi-zu-chan!" With a shrug of his shoulders a grin touched his lips as the cup was tipped, followed by a growl of outrage.

Angry mocha eyes burned into his. "What the he-" Flicking off the cap he squeezed half of the toothpaste into the open mouth. At last his toy moved running to spit it out. "What the hell is your problem? Damn flea." Letting the cup fall he threw the covers back.

"This place reeks of nicotine. What happened this time? Kasuka get fired? Kasuka get hurt? Or maybe you hit someone with a vending machine?" One by one they were ticked off on his fingers. It was easy to keep the protozoan down. To confuse and confine him the way he wanted. Drugs, chains, it made no difference. This time he didn't move as a hand reached for him fingers curling around his throat. "Oh! So you did hit someone then?"

Sucking in his breath his back hit the mattress making something so soft feel like concrete. "And here I was thinking we could switch things up a bit." Using his knife Izaya sliced across the hand holding him, throwing the condom onto the bed. "You know what I've told you about shoving that filthy cock inside me."

It wasn't hard to get what he wanted, the fake blond was lost in despair, it was his job as the owner to make him happy again. "Lay back and let me do everything." The brute had been crying he could see that clearly, ugly tear stains ran down his reddened cheeks. With a hum he helped the monster undress, holding back the grimace as he caught sight of what would be pounding away inside him. Acting quickly he slipped on the condom, ripping the cap off the lube and just dumping the entire content all over.

"Fuck! That's cold." Using his now slicked fingers Izaya gave himself extra preparation, straddling the toned waist. "Flea. Go away. Not now!" Ignoring those words completely he lifted his ass rubbing against the tip enticingly as if to lower himself down. Things never went that gently.

"Ah that's right because you're a monster, that no one loves. Not Dotachin or me and certainly not little Kasuka-kun. No one loves you. Shizu-chan is only good enough for destroying every-ah!" That was it, animal eyes full of rage, strong fingers choking the life from him and the familiar burn along his lower back.

As he had predicted the brute hadn't bothered to prepare him, thanks to his foresight his entrance hadn't been torn. His pants were beyond repair, that was okay though since he kept a change of clothes hung up in the blond's closet. A reminder that he could come and go as he pleased. "Shut up! I'll kill you Izaya!"

Yet here he was after god knows how many times, well he did know then. Hidden in his sleeve was his flick knife in case he needed it, like the first time leading to the scar just missing his toy's balls. In response Izaya laughed using up the air he could breathe. The grip didn't relent even as they kissed. If you could call it that. His lips were bitten the skin torn, beautiful crimson flowing between them.

The grip relented slightly confusion swirling in that gaze. His legs would bruise constricting around the blond's neck, every thrust made from raw anger. With a smirk he reached up ruffling the soft locks. "Good boy." It only seemed to anger the brute as he knew it would, resulting in him being on his knees held up by strong arms. It was a long time practised art, the pretence loss of control, one he had mastered perfectly.

"Shut up. I could break you for good flea!" A growl rumbled by his ear. The grip on his hips bruising as his bones creaked. "Kill kill kill!" Izaya followed along like the perfect acting partner, his moans sounded convincing urging his recovering toy to let every thing go, giving him the flawless illusion of love.

"Izaya! Izaya!" Fingers curled in his hair, his face shoved down into the mattress as he was fucked harder. It would soon be over, after all he had a greater abundance of stamina outlasting the protozoan by two rounds. Closing his eyes he let the sounds of flesh against flesh fill the room, accompanied by his voice and the blond's genuine pleasure.

"Nn Shizu-chan." There was pleasure as the large cock smashed into his prostate repeatedly, though not as much as when he had his toy writhing underneath him. It was most likely the control. Everything ended as the blond froze, growling his name as the pace became near brutal. "Iz-Izaya!" It was the protozoan that passed out on top of him finally spent from all the exhaustion.

Pushing the sleeping brute back, the raven sighed as the flaccid length slipped out of him. Hopping from the bed he tested his ability to walk. It wasn't that bad this time. Taking off the condom and tying a knot in it, it was discarded in the small bin, the covers thrown over the naked monster while he got dressed.

Turning off the television, Izaya emptied the ashtray in the bin, leaving all the windows open. Outside the rain was letting up, becoming less heavy and more of a drizzle. It was a good sign. "Stupid protozoan." All the cupboards were empty, the numerous cartons of milk and sickly sweet puddings had all run out of date. Without a word he dumped the entire lot in the bin.

The idiot hadn't been eating or drinking and by the looks of things hadn't been sleeping either. Still he had done enough. Leaning against the door frame Izaya watched over the small rise and fall of the covers. Tomorrow the monster would wake up full of regret and self hatred, that hatred would quickly be directed at the usual culprit-him. They would run around Ikebukuro for the entire day, numerous vending machines and signposts would be destroyed.

It would continue until he made a move and once again made the fortissimo submit. Shifting his legs Izaya cursed inwardly as he could still feel the burn as if there was something still inside him. It would be a bitch to sit down. Satisfied that the protozoan wouldn't do anything stupid, the raven left the apartment climbing into the waiting cab. They weren't friends and they weren't enemies, there was no need for him to stay.

Tomorrow he would send Namie around with food that was actually edible. It was a shame he wouldn't be there to see their faces. Reaching his apartment he slipped his jacket off leaving his knife in the pocket. Once last look at the sky he could see the rain had stopped. With a grin Izaya closed the door to his bedroom slowly climbing into bed. His body would soon be a canvas of black and blue

Laying back against his pillows, ideas one after another slipped into his head. Now that his toy was fixed, it could be broken again anyway he pleased. The possibilities were limitless. Maybe Shiki no longer needed those industrial chains he had acquired for him. Letting his eyes slip close, his mind continued working while he settled into a light slumber. Izaya Orihara did not surrender.

End


End file.
